yogboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Shaman
THIS IS A NEW PAGE THAT MUST BE ADDED TO Spawning He appears to only spawn during thunderstorms in the desert or grassland. He resembles the ncromancer, a boss mob added by better dungeons that fires bolts of magic that make you nauseated and spawns skeleton minions. THe dark shaman is an EXTREMELY RARE mob that drops 1-5 diamonds upon death, as well as 1-10 obsidian. He rarely will drop a wand of fire. (Thaumcraft wand). From what I have seen, he never seems to spawn with other shamans, so expect solo combat, but since he spawns in thunderstorms, there may be other mobs around him. Upon death, the storm seems to immediately end. It may also end when he despawns. I have noted though that storms can go on forever if he is not killed or despawned. He will not spawn in every thunderstorm, though he does seem to spawn often in them (as often as thunderstorms are). Combat He will engage that player by firing bolts of fire, ice, lightning, poison, or darkness. If the player is hit by a bolt of fire, he will be set on fire. The yogscast was somewhat stupid here, because he only spawns in thunderstorms. So the rain should put the fire out, unless you engage him in the desert, where there will be thunder, but no rain. If a bolt of ice hits the player, the player will recieve a slowness effect, exactly like the one used in the potions. It will affect him for 10 seconds. If he is hit by a bolt of lightning (not from the sky), he will be hurled backward and into the air. This attack does the most immediate damage (7.5 hearts to an unarmored player), and the fall damage will usually succeed in killing him. A bolt of poison will poison the player for 15 seconds. This attack does no immediate damage, but poison will ignore armor and do terrible damage. The bolt of darkness will ignore armor and do direct damage. It has no effects. He has a moderate fire rate, slightly faster than a player charging a bow to half power. He is somewhat inaccurate, so dodge and weave. Upon being hit for the first time, he will start summoning zombies (vanilla zombies) near the player, and will continue doing so until he or the player dies.. If he reaches half health, he will begin teleporting when the player looks at him, similiar to endermen. He will sometimes teleport on top of trees, where a player can't reach him, but due to tree capacitor, you should be able to just chop them down, Upon reaching low health, he will become invisible, and continue teleporting. However, you can still find him 3 ways. THe first way is to look for his wand, which is not invisible. the second is to track where the zombies spawn, because he will spawn them around himself. The third is to somewhat "cheat" and look for his red dot on your minimap, which will still appear. Upon death he will drop a wand of fire from thaumcraft, 5 random thaumcraft artifacts, and usually 1-5 diamonds. He also drops a considerable amount of XP, around 25-30 levels worth! Gear I would reccomend engaging him with at the very least iron armor and an iron sword. You may want to keep a water bucket on you for fire, and several milk buckets for poison. You should also have an axe in case he teleports onto a tree. Also bring a second sword. He will likely take around half of the durability of your first sword to kill, and you must also kill his zombies. A musket is also very effective, because it has a powerful bayonet attack and a shot does a ton of damage and can hit him if he recently teleported. I can't be sure, but I believe he may be immune to potion effects, because I don't see auras around him when I throw poison and other potions at him. Also, because he spawns in thunderstorms, many mobs will be out and about, so be prepared for creepers, spiders, and other mobs. Bugs I. He rarely teleports into underground caverns. He can also teleport inside houses, so sometimes making a closed room could be a good way to trap him and kill him. He occasionally teleports inside tree leaves, and will suffocate to death. (Rare) II. He can sometimes be found in the nether if there is a thunderstorm in the overworld. He will exist in the overworld, but also sometimes the nether. Depending on how skilled you are at fighting him, this can mean double plunder or double trouble! (Happens often) III. His bolts can travel through glass, which they apparently, according to louis, aren't supposed to do, but due to the discontinuation of yogbox, this was never fixed. (Happens every time a bolt hits glass) IV. Sometimes his firebolts spawn a source block of lava on the players head, which again, they aren't supposed to do. This is an extremely rare occurence but has happenned. (Rare) V. Extremely rarely, he will sometimes have a bolt of lightning strike the player when a lightning bolt hits him. THis has also happenned when a lightning bolt missises and his the ground. THis seems to only happen if the ground or player are standing on tall grass. (Rare, even if the player is on tall grass) Most of these bugs are rare and will likely not happen to you, The nether one happens fairly often , and the only bug that is consistent is the bolts going through glass, which is just a flaw in the programming.